One Word, Two People, Three Times, Four Letters
by Wizard-Demigod-Narnian
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a fight. Both want to make things right after. But, one phone call puts Ron in a poitain that could be the best thing in thier life. So far Its my first story so be nice. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice. I do NOT own Hermione, Ron, or Harry. I do, however, own this plot! Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger was driving home after she had a fight with her friend, Ron Weasley. She was thinking about what she said and relized she didn't have to be so mean.  
**-**

Later that night when Hermione got home she called a sertain person.

"Hello?"  
"Ron?"  
"Hermione?"  
"You got it right."  
"What do you want? I thought you would never speak to me again."  
"Now, why would you think that?"  
"Cause you said that before you left the Burrow."  
"Yeah. Thats why I called.  
"About the Burrow?" She laughed  
"No, silly, about the fight."  
"Oh, what about it?"  
"I just wanted to take back everything I said. Im so sorry Ronald."  
"Don't call me Ronald. Its wierd to hear my best friend call me by my REAL name."  
"I thought Harry was your best friend."  
"He is. And so are you."  
"Aww. Thanks Ron!"  
"Welcome. Hermione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Lets never fight again. I cant stand to lose a friend like you."  
"Promise."  
"Good. Now, lets go get a butterbeer. On me"  
"Thanks Ron. But, Im at home. I can't."  
"Than, turn around."  
"What do you mean?  
"Just turn around" Hermione turned around.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"After our fight, I relized I said a lot of mean stuff. So I chased after you."  
Ron was outside. In her front yard. In the tree. Hermione hung up and walked outside. Ron jumped down.  
"OW! That hurt.  
"What did you do?"  
"I hurt my ankle."  
"Let me get some ice." Hermoine ran inside and got Ron some ice.  
"Here you go"  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome"

"..."

RING! RING! RING! Rons phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Ron! Where are you?  
"Im at Hermiones."  
"But, you two had a fight"  
"I know."  
"Than you two shouldn't be friends."  
"I felt bad so I came over here."  
"WELL GET BACK HERE!"  
"NO! LAST I RECALL YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"  
"So? Im your girlfriend!"  
"I know!"  
"If you don't get in your car, Ill tell your mum!  
"Fine. Tell my mum. She won't care. She likes Hermione more than you!"  
"How dare you say that!"  
"How dare you try to order me around!"  
"I just miss you!"  
"Well, I dont! I never wanted to go out with you! We are over!"  
"But Ron!"  
"No buts! We are done!"  
"Fine. But, you will want me back! Youll see!"  
"No I won't! Now goodbye" And with that he hung up.  
"Ron. Im sorry! I know how much you loved her."  
"I never loved her!"  
"But, when you were with her you said you were in love everyday."  
"I am in love. But not with Brown."  
"Than who?"  
"Close your eyes." He wispered.  
"Why?"  
"Just close them." She did.  
She felt Ron inch closer. She was about to open her eyes when she felt Ron's lips on hers. She couldn't belevie it! Ron was KISSING her! The kiss was filled with so much passion. Ron was abut to pull away when he felt Hermione kiss him back.  
His arms wraped around her waist. Hers went around his neck. It was pure bliss. It was Hermione who ended the bliss. They need to breath.  
"Does that answer your question?" Ron asked.  
"Nope."  
"I hope your kidding!"  
"Im not. Now tell me! Who is that your in love with?"  
"Well, shes smart, she has light brown hair, big brown eyes that turn my legs to jelly. A smile that takes my breath away. Shes always been there for me. We have been in so many fights I have lost track. Shes close friends with my sister. My parents love her. Shes my best friend."  
"Ron, just tell me her name."  
"Fine. Her name is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione?"  
"Y-you-your...i-in..l-l-l-lov-love...w-w-w-with...m-me?" She said trying NOT to studer but failing.  
"Yes. I thought I made it clear with the kiss."  
"Oh, you did!"  
"Than what was the point of all that?"  
"Your cute when your mad and annoyed."  
"Hermione! You mean to tell me that you were playing stupid just to see my mad?"  
"Yep!"  
"Your going to get it now!"  
"Come get me!"  
Hermione got up and ran. Ron not to far behind.  
Ron tackled her to the ground. Hermione was in a fit of laughing.  
"You cought me! Now what?"  
"You have answer some questions."  
"O.K"  
"Do you love any one?"  
"Yes"  
"Who?"  
"Im not telling!"  
"Than tell me about him."  
"O.K. Hes funny, he has red hair, and beautiful blue eyes. A grin that takes my breath away. Hes there for me 24/7. We have lots of fights. Im close to his sister. His parents love me. He has lots of siblings. We have been on lots of adventures together. Hes not the smartest but thats ok. And hes my best friend."  
"Whats his name?"  
"You are coping me!"  
"Yep! Now whats his name?"  
"His name is Harry Potter"  
"HARRY? YOUR IN LOVE WITH HARRY?"  
"No!"  
"But, you said."  
"I just wanted to see you cute again! You were mad at me and Harry. You were twice as cute!"  
"Than if its not Harry who is it?"  
"Ronald Weasley."  
"What did I say about calling me Ronald?"  
"Not to."  
"Thank you. So...who are you in love with?"  
"Ron Weasley"  
"What?"  
"No. Thats not what I meant."  
"What did you mean than?"  
"O.K. Im going to say this slowly. I. Love. Ron. Weasley."  
"Oh, I knew that!"  
"Did you really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"You are such a dork."  
"Yes. But its a dork that you love."  
"Yeah."  
"Hermione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Ronald! How dare you ask that question! You should know the answer to that!"  
"Is that a 'no'?"  
"No. Its a 'yes'! Lets go!"

After the date Ron walked Hermione to her door.  
"I had alot of fun tonight Ron."  
"I did to."  
"I better get inside."  
"Yeah, you should."  
"Goodnight Ron."  
"Hermione wait"  
"What?"  
Ron stepped closer. Wraped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Hermione wraped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ron, being taller, bent down and gentaly brushed his lips against hers. Hermione didn't like that. She did the same to him. Ron didn't like that. So, he did it to her again. This time when his lips touched hers, Hermione would capture his lips with hers. It worked. Ron had to leave so he gave her one last peck on the lips and got in his car.

When Ron got home he was grinning like an idiot.  
"What in the world has gotten into you Ron?" Harry asked.  
"Four letters. One person."  
"What letters? What person?"  
"Ill tell you tonight, mate."

"O.K. How tell me. What letters? And what person?" Harry asked. Wanting answers from his best friend.  
"L. O. V. E."  
"O.K. So love has gotten into you. What person?"  
"H. E. R. M. I. O. N. E."  
"HERMIONE? SHE LOVES YOU BACK?"  
"Yep! She said so herself! God Harry, This is great! The love of my life loves me back!"  
"The love of your life? You never said that." It was Hermione.  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron asked  
"I want to ask you something. Hey Harry."  
"Hey." Harry said  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
"Something you didn't ask me."  
"Ill leave you two alone." Harry got up and left.  
"Hermione. Before you ask what you want to ask. I have to ask you something."  
"O.K. Go ahead."  
"Hermione, I had alot of fun on our date. And I want to have more fun on more dates. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"YES! Thats what I came to ask you!"  
Ron was so happy he walked over to Hermione and wraped his arms around her waist again. She wraped her arms around his neck again.  
"I love you so much! You are the love of my life." Ron wispered to her.  
"I love you to! And, so are you!" Hermione wispered to him. Ron grinned and kissed her for all he was worth. Hermione and Ron had never been happier than in each others arms.

**Well? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews are greatly needed!**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**SECOND CHAPTER!  
**-3 YEARS LATER-**  
**

Ron was nervous. He was ready. He had let it slip what he was planning to do. And his family wasn't helping.  
"Ron. When are you going to ask her parents? I mean don't you need their permmison." Harry had told his best mate.  
"Yeah. I know. I'm going to leave soon. Want to come with?" Ron asked.  
"Can I come?" It was Ginny.  
"Why do you want to come?" Ron asked.  
"Cause your my brother and shes my friend. And Ill keep her out of the house."  
"Deal. Both of you can come."  
**LATER**

*knock knock*

"Ill get it." Hermione told her parents. "Ron, Harry, Ginny!" She gave Ron a kiss and Harry and Ginny a hug. "What are you guys doing here? Not that Im not happy your here."  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Diagon Ally with me and Harry." Ginny said  
"Yeah. I will come. What about you Ron?"  
"I-uh-have something to-um-do."  
"Oh. I see. See you later. Love you."  
"Love you too." And with that the 3 left.  
"Hello Ronald. Hermione's mother said.

"Hello. May I ask something?"  
"What is it?" Hermione's father asked.  
"Do I-er-have-um-permmision to-uh-marry-uh-Hermione?"  
"You want to marry my daughter?" Her father said.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well, Hermione seems REALLY haapy with you Ron. And come o think of it, I don't think I have EVER seen her happier. I think its a great idea. What about you hun?" Mrs. Granger said.  
"Hmmmmm...Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. Not to bad. Permmision granted." Mr. Granger said.

"Really?"  
"Yes." Her Father said "When do you plan on asking her?"  
"Tonight."

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! DON'T WORRY! THE SECOND PART OF THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP BEFORE JULY 4TH!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
rhmac12**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**FINALLY! Here you go guys! Part 2 of chapter 2! Sorry its late!**

"Tonight? You'll ask my daughter to marry you tonight? Am I correct?" Mr. Granger asked.  
"Yes sir." Ron said.  
"I must say, I do wish you asked us sooner." Mr. Granger said.

"Hun, let the poor boy be. At least he is asking us first. Remember when you asked my parents?"  
"How can I forget? That was nerve recking." He turned to Ron. "You may ask my daghter tonight if that is what you wish. But, take very good care of her."  
"I will sir."  
"Now, get going. Hermione is waiting." Mrs. Granger said.  
"I will. Thank you both."  
"Your welcome Ron."

Later at dinner. With Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, this place is so fancy. Whats the ocashion?" Hermione asked.  
"What? Can't a guy take his beautiful girlfriend out to dinner?" Ron asked. His heart pounding. Hermione blushed.  
"Yeah, but this is so unlike you."  
"Gee, thanks 'Mione." Ron said, his voice full of sarcasim.  
"Its ok Ron. Im just giving you a hard time."  
"You got that right." Hermione laughed.  
"And since when did you call me ''Mione'?"

"I dont know. Lets just order."

They ordered there food. And ate it. Once the waitier cleared there table, Ron was ready.  
"'Mione?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Close your eyes." Ron said. As he played with the ring in his pocket.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it." Ron said, not looking her in the eyes. She closed them. Ron got out of his seat and got infront of Hermione. He knelt on one knee. He pulled out the ring.  
"Ok. Open your eyes." She did. When she saw the ring she couldn't breath. It was a ruby gem in the middle of 10 more dimonds. 5 on each side. The gems were on a gold band.  
"Ron? Whats going on" She asked. Even though she already knew.  
"Hermione, we have known each other for a long time. And I know we have had a lot of fights, but we survived those. We have been throw so much together. When we first met, I thought you were a know it all. By our 6th year at Hogwarts, I realized I was falling in love. But, at that time I was with Brown. And you thought I ment her. Then, 3 years ago today, I told you it was you that I loved. Not Brown. I love you, Hermione. Will you marry me?" Hermione was spechless. After 5 minutes, relization hit Hermione. Ron, the love of her life, her boyfriend for 3 years, and one of her best friends for 11 years, just asked her to marry him. She started to cry.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked. Hermione just nodded her head. "Good. So? Will you marry me?" That only made Hermione cry harder. The whole place was quiet.  
"SAY "YES" ALREADY!" A random person yelled.  
"Ronald, how dare you ask that question." Ron put his head down, and put the ring back in his pocket. He got up and started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going Ron?"  
"To the jewlry store." Ron said. He stopped walking when two arms wrapped around his neck from behind.  
"Why?" Hermione put her head on his shoulder.  
"To return the ring." Ron started to walk again. Only to be stopped when Hermione came to his front.  
"Who said I don't want to marry you?" She said with a smile  
"You did."  
"When did I s- oh! Ron, do you really think that what I said was a 'no'?" Hermione asked.  
"Kinda." Hermione smiled. She reached into his pocket, where she saw him put the ring, and gave it to him. The ruby was facing her. Hermione saw words on the inside of the band. She took the ring.  
"'Hermione Weasley' Ron. You got the ring ingraved?"  
"Yeah. It was Harry's idea."  
"I love this ring. But, I love you more Ron. Yes."  
"I love you to Hermione. Yes to what?" Hermione laughed

"Yes, I will marry you." Ron grinned. He pulled Hermione close, and kissed her. Some one stormed past them. It was Lavender Brown.

**Haha! Lavender was at the reasturant. Review!**


	4. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! READ ALL OF IT!

**Hey Guys, **

**I just want to let you know that I won't be updating for a while. Now, now, I know some of you might be complaing. But the thing is...HAHA! You thought that I was taking a break from fanfiction? Oh, thats was gold. Sorry for that. But, my family, (Im talking aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents), every year we have family reuions. But, the past 2 years we haven't. Sure I saw them but that was 'cus of weddings. **

**So, because of this, I we are flying to Calorado. Now one in my family lives there so I don't know why we are going there. But, it will be a lot of fun. We will be gone for a week. I'm leaving on the 17th and coming back on the 24th. And I wont have acsuss to a computer. But don't worry. I'll have plenty of chapters up when I come back. And, maybe some new stories. ;) Love you guys! Fell free to PM (privet message) me. **

**~Sk8r Gal99**


	5. Chapter 3

**HOLA! I'm back! Had LOADS of fun. Anyway, on with the story!**

-Later that night-

"Ok, so what happended? Start form the begging." Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione where back. They had explained what had happended 5 times already. It was just Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and George had gone into the kitchen after the second time. They heard the girls conversation.

"Ginny, you know FULL well what had happended. I have told you five times already." Hermione said. Getting annoyed with her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. She had left out the part about the inscriptin on the ring everytime. She and Ron had agreed to tell that part tomarrow at breakfest. But, Hermione was having a hard time with that.

"I know. But I just love the story. Please. One more time?" She begged.

-With the guys-

"Harry, go control your girlfriend. Please." Ron said Harry.

"Mate, I really want to, but last time I tried to control her, she put a stunning spell on me." Harry said. "And, I really don't want to have that happen again." He added.

"Harry, look, her wands right there." George said. He pointed to a wand on the counter. "She can't stun you this time."

"George, I'm not an idiot. Thats Ron's wand." said Harry

"No, mate, my wand is right here," He pulled out his wand. "That is Ginny's wand." Ron said. Harry signed.

"Fine. But if I get hurt, I'm blaming you." He got up and left.

-Back with the girls-

"Ginny, leave Hermione alone. Shes right. She told you the story already." Harry said. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her boyfrined.

"Mum, wheres my wand?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley

"Oh no, your not stunning Harry again, Gin." Hermione said.

"Hermione's right Ginny. Anyway its in the kitchen on the counter." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Fine." Ginny said.

"Oh my. Look at the time. Everyone off to bed!" Mrs. Wealsey said. It was already 5 till midnight. The rest of the guys came into the room. Everyone went up the stairs, going there seprate ways.

**Review! Other chapters should be up later tonight. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile with Lavender**

"I can't belive my Won Won would do this to me. I need to find a way to make one of them call of the marrige!" Lavender said to no one in particular. Just than Cormac McLaggen came in. "Oh! McLaggen is it? Do you rememeber back in the sixth year of Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah. Why? Who are you?" McLaggen asked.

"Lavender Brown. Do you rememeber Hermione Granger?"

"Granger? Yes, I do rememeber her. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if you still fancy her."

"So what if I do?" McLaggen hissed at Lavender.

"Well, her and Ronald Weasley are now getting married."  
"Ronald? That bloke that made Keeper at Hogwarts?"  
"He is not a 'bloke'! And yes. Thats him."

"Why would Hermione marry a blood-tratior? She would be better off with a pure blood."  
"Ronald IS a pure blood. Besides, he shouldn't marry a Mudblood!"  
"Mudblood?" He asked confused

"Yes. Mudblood. You did know shes a Muggle born, right?"

"No. She never said that. Nor, have I heard it from someone else till now."

"Well, that shouldn't suprise me. You are a year older than her after all."

"Whatever. So, why do you care if they get married?"

"Becasue, I still care about Ron."  
"That answers that. But, why are you talking to me about this?"  
"Rude! Well, if you still like Hermione and I still like Ron. Than we work together to get them to break up."

"Brillant! That just might be the stupiedst plan I have ever heard. But it might work. I'm in."

"Great."

**OH NO! What will happen next? Will the plan work? Will it fail? Why am I asking you these questions? (I watched the sixth film today, and lets just say I wanted to push Brown off a cliff!)**


	7. Chapter 5

**I have nothing to say! On with the story!**

-With Ron and Harry-

Ron and Harry were sitting in Ron's room. Harry knew Ron and Hermione were leaving something out of the story.

"Hey mate, can I ask something?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

"How come I'm gettiing the feeling that you and Hermione are leaving something out of the story?"  
"Because we are." Was Ron's reply

"What is it?"  
"Just that I thought Hermione was going to say 'no' cause she didn't reply at first." Ron covered.

"Oh. O.K."

-With Ginny and Hermione-

The two soon-to-be-sister-in-laws were sitting in Ginny's room. Ginny knew Hermione was hidding something.

"Hey. Hermione?" Ginny called

"Yeah?"

"Can I see the ring? I didn't get a good look at it before."

"Sure Gin," Hermione took off the ring and tosed it to Ginny. "Here."

"Thanks." Ginny was looking over the ring. She noticed something on the inside of the band. She looked closer. She saw that the ring was ingraved. "'Hermione Weasley.' Hmm. Has a nice ring to it." She wisppered "Hey Hermione?"

"What is it now Gin?"

"Did you see this?" Ginny asked holding the ring. Hermione came over to her.

"See what?" She asked as she walked over.

"This. The ring. Its ingraved."

"Yeah. I know." Hermione realized something.

"Why did you leave this part out? This is huge."

"Because, Ron and I agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until breakfest in the morinig. Please Gin. Don't say anything." Hermione said

"I won't." Ginny replyed. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked.

**HAHA! CLIFFY! MUAHAHA! WHY IS GINNY SAD? WILL SHE KEEP HER PROMISE TO HERMIONE? HOW WILL RON REACT TO THE FACT THAT GINNY FOUND OUT ABOUT THE INGRAVMENT? WHY AM I STILL ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Still nothing to say. Onward to the story!**

(Where we left off)

"Nothing" Ginny replyed.

"Tottal lie. Come on Gin. You know you can tell me anything. Right?" Hermione said back

"I know that. But trust me. I'm fine. It's nothing."

"I dosen't sound like nothing if you ask me" Hermione said. Ginny sat down.

"Well, I didn't ask you!" Ginny snapped at Hermione.

"Its about Harry isn't it?" Hermione asked. Unfazed that Ginny just snapped. She sat down next to Ginny.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Ginny said back.

"What did he do?"  
"He didn't do anything."  
"What did he say?"  
"Its what he hasn't said." Ginny started to cry.

Hermione put her arm around Ginny.

"And that is?"

"What did Ron say to you earlier? Before we went to Diagon Ally."

"He said he had to do something."  
"After that."

"Oh. Ginny."

"Why hasn't he said it yet?" Ginny cried.

"I don't know Ginny. I'll be right back."  
"Where are you going?"

"I need to get a drink of water. And clear my head. I'll be back."

"O.K." And with that Hermione left. But not to get a drink of water.

**WHAT IS IT THAT GINNY IS TALKING ABOUT? WHAT IS HERMIONE UP TO? **


	9. Chapter 7

Hermione ran up the staires to Rons room. She opended the door to find the two boys asleep. She closed the door and started to shake Harry awake.

"Harry. Wake up. This is important!" Hermione said while shaking Harry. Ron woke up. He got up and walked over to Hermione. He snaked his arms around her waist.

"'Mione? What are you doing?"

"Blimy Ron, you scared me. Trying to wake Harry up."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. Why are you trying to do that?"

"Because I need to talk to him."

"Why?" Ron asked. Confused.

"Don't worry about it."

"O.K"

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione cried.

"Im up, Im up. What is it Hermione?" He asked as he sat up.

"Good. Whats wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny. Shes sitting in her room crying." Thats when Ron interupted.

"Ginny? Harry, what did you do?" Ron asked. Getting over protective of his only little sister.

"No. Ron, its not because of what he did. Its because of what he hasn't said."  
"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Hermione signed.

"Harry hasn't done anything as to why shes crying. And its not about what he said. Its about what he hasn't said. Get that?" Hermione tryed to explain.

"Kinda. How could Ginny be upset over something I haven't said? And what is it that I haven't said?" Harry asked.

"Look Harry. The two of you have been dating along time now. And shes past the point where she wonders. She knows. And now shes just waiting for to say it. And shes getting tired of waiting." Hermione said. Ron was starting to catch on to what Hermione was gettin at.

"What is it that shes waiting for?" Harry asked.

"Shes waiting for you to tell her that you love her." Harry was suprized at who said this. It wasn't Hermione. It was Ron.

**HOW WILL HARRY REACT? WILL HE TELL GINNY BEFORE ITS TO LATE?**


	10. Chapter 8

"Ginny knows that I love her." Harry said.

"No, Harry, she dosen't. Even if she dose she still wants you to tell her in person."

"Why?"

"I don't know mate." Ron said. Hermione signed.

"Even if a girl already knows that her boyfriend loves her, she still wants him to tell her in person." Hermione explained.

"Why?" Harry asked again.

"Because it makes her feel like shes the most important thing in the world."

"Oh." Harry said

"I got to go. Ginny's probly wondering where I am. Tell her Harry." And with that Hermione left.

"Ginny? Im back."

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Ginny said

"What about?" Asked Hermione

"I think I have to break up with Harry."

"What why?"

"Because he hasn't said those 3 words yet. And I can't wait any longer for him to."

"Gin, just give him a little more time. I'm sure he will tell you soon."

"No, Hermione, I can't. I've waited 2 YEARS for him to tell me. Two years I won't get back. I have to."

"Ginny. I know this is hard for you. But this is Harry we are talking about here. You and I both know that he will come throw."

"Yeah. I know. But still."

"Please Ginny. Give him some more time."  
"No. I'm not going to let him waste my life. You wouldn't know what its like to wait all this time for someone to tell you that they love you. Ron told you before he asked you out. And before he asked you to be his girlfriend."

"Ginny, I know what its like. And you don't know what its like to see the guy you like snog another girl in front of you. And it dosen't help that she was my room mate. I gave him a second chance. Sure he didn't take it right away. But he did in time. If you love him you'll give him more time, and if he loves you back, he'll let you know." Hermione said.

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I'm talking about the one who gave me that ring," She pointed to the ring in Ginnys hand. "Ron. And could have the ring back?" Ginny gave it to her.

"Thanks Hermione. I think I'll give him another chance."

"Good."

**WILL HARRY EVER TELL GINNY? WILL GINNY KEEP HER WORD AND NOT BREAK UP WITH HARRY?**


End file.
